


first love

by jihoonscafe



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, few dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscafe/pseuds/jihoonscafe
Summary: Woojin was in love. He was in love with a boy with a pretty smile who made his heart race





	first love

Woojin thought he knew what love was. To Woojin love was fireworks when you kiss the one you love, your heart racing when you hold their hand and the fluttering in your stomach. He thought it would be comforting like the cold raindrops during the summer and as beautiful as watching the rainbow after the storm. But he was young and his view of love was naive. He thought love was like what you saw in the movie and read in a comic. 

 

Woojin was 17 when he learned that love wasn’t exactly the way he pictured. Woojin was 17 when he met Park Jihoon.

 

Jihoon with his shy giggle and his adorable laugh had charmed Woojin the moment he had seen the boy. He was mesmerised. He wanted to know who he was. Woojin wanted to get close to this boy and bless his luck it turned out that Jihoon was his age. 

 

Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon was special. Park Jihoon made Woojin smile and do obnoxious things to make him laugh. Park Jihoon made Woojin happy. Park Jihoon was different and without knowing he started to mean so much more to Woojin. 

 

But even when he was happy there was something that would never leave his mind. This was a survival show and he was one of the people on the lower side of the pyramid while Jihoon was shining at the top. What if he didn’t make it? What if he wasn’t part of the debuting line up? He knew Jihoon would make it too. He would most likely be the center. But then...what about Woojin? It was scary to think that the possibility of him not debuting and losing someone who was growing to be very important to him was huge. 

 

But Jihoon the one to always make him happy had smiled at him and held his hand.

 

“You can do it. I have faith in you. You can do it and you’ll see that we are going to debut together.”

 

And that was when Woojin realised he was in love with Jihoon and love didn’t need to be extravagant or something you saw in the movies. No, love could be something as simple as lying on the cold floors in the practise room after practising for the upcoming evaluation. Love was just...the comfort of knowing that someone is there by your side and Jihoon was with him. 

 

And Woojin loved Jihoon.

 

The first boy Woojin ever truly loved and it was Jihoon. Woojin was offering up his heart to the boy who he believed would accept it and love him just like he did. 

 

He believed things were going well because he had made it. He had made it to Wanna One along with Daehwi, Daniel, the other trainees but most importantly Jihoon. He was in the debuting 11 membered group along with the boy he loved so much. What else could he want? The future seemed so bright and happy now. They would walk down the flowery path together, holding hands. 

 

Jihoon had hugged him tightly once it was over.

 

“I told you! See! I told you that you could do it!”

 

And Woojin hugged him back. Holding him close and grinning because he did make it. Just like Jihoon said he would. He made it and now he was here. 

 

Though their time with Wanna One would be brief Woojin would make the best of it. He would do his best and work as hard as he could. He would make the best of his time with Jihoon. And perhaps he would gather up the courage to tell Jihoon.

 

Daehwi was the first one who confronted Woojin about his feelings for Jihoon. Woojin expected that Daehwi would tease him about it but all the boy did was frown and shake his head.

 

“Hyung do you know what you’re doing? You’re oblivious aren’t you?”

 

“What?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. My point is just don’t confess okay? Let things stay the way they are now.”

 

The way they are. How was it now? Jihoon and Woojin attached together all the time? And Woojin falling for Jihoon more and more every passing day? He didn’t understand Daehwi. Why would one of his closest friends ask him to not confess? Didn’t he want to see them together? Didn’t he want Woojin to be happy? Because to Woojin happiness was Park Jihoon.

 

Happiness. Love. 

 

Didn’t everyone deserve that? 

 

“Jihoon?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What do you think about love?”

 

“.....why are you asking this all of a sudden?”

 

“Just curious.”

 

“Oh..love is...just being happy with the fact that the one you love is happy. It’s the little things and knowing what makes the other happy. But it’s also being happy yourself. If someone makes you happy then...that’s love.”

 

“So let’s say that if I love someone do you think I should tell them?”

 

Jihoon turned towards him with a pretty, teasing grin. “Oh? Is that so? Who is it then?”

 

“No one. Don’t stray from the point you idiot. Just tell me.”

 

“How rude.” Jihoon pouted. “But to answer your question yes. You should. Everyone deserves to be happy so don’t be afraid to seize it.”

 

And then Jihoon took his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him.

 

Tell him. He would tell Jihoon. Even if Daehwi had told him not to, Woojin would have to. Happiness. He wanted more now. More than just being friends and joking with each other. He wanted to hold Jihoon’s hand and go to all sorts of places with him. He wanted Jihoon to look at him the way Woojin did. Full of love. He wanted to pull him closer and kiss him. Woojin wanted so much more and he would get it.

 

But Woojin forgot something about first love. It was beautiful, memorable and it was painful.

 

Woojin was 18 when he experienced what heartbreak was.

 

It was supposed to be the day when everything worked out for him. Only it didn’t because as he was entering the dorm he saw them. He saw Jihoon with Jinyoung and it was supposed to be normal right? They were members of the same team and Woojin knew how much Jihoon adored Jinyoung. But he didn’t know there was more to it.

 

But now looking at them, seeing how Jihoon was poking Jinyoung and laughing at his frown before pulling him closer and kissing him, Woojin realised it was never him.

 

He had paid attention to every single thing about Jihoon. The way he laughed, that if he was ever upset it was best to just sneak in chicken for him and let him eat it alone, that Jihoon only hummed when he was happy. But Woojin failed to notice that the reason why Jihoon didn’t look at him wasn’t because of Woojin never taking the step forward, it was because he never looked at him. Jihoon only had eyes for Jinyoung.

 

And Woojin stood there, frozen as they both pulled away and leaned on each other.

 

“You know I love you right? Even when you’re terribly losing at this game.”

 

“That’s not helping.”

 

“Hey!”

 

And Jinyoung laughs. Woojin had never heard the younger boy laugh like that. As if he was so….happy. And Jihoon, Woojin had never seen Jihoon looking at someone with such tenderness and adoration the way he looked at Jinyoung. 

 

“I love you too. Even if you’re not letting me win this game.”

 

He loved Jinyoung. And Jinyoung loved him.

 

It was Daehwi who had found him hours later on their rooftop.

 

“Hyung can you just answer your phone we’ve been looking eve-”

 

Woojin supposes his expression gives it away. He must look like the picture definition of miserable now. Heartbroken. That’s what it was. He had just gotten his heart broken.

 

Woojin heard the younger boy sign as he sat down beside him. Daehwi was always good at knowing what was going on. He probably knew what was going on with Jinyoung and Jihoon but he didn’t say it. But he had warned Woojin. And Woojin didn’t listen.

 

“You knew? About the two of them?”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“Yes. for a while now.”

 

“You never said anything.”

 

"It wasn't my place to. But I did advise you against it."

 

"True. You did. I guess I was just...naive."

 

"No. Not naive. You're just in love with a boy and you want to be loved back."

 

"This sucks."

 

"I know hyung. I'm sorry. It will pass. It will take time but it will pass."

 

"I really have no chance huh?"

 

Daehwi didn't answer him this time. He didn't need to. Woojin knew the answer to that already.

 

Woojin doesn't have a chance. He was in love with a boy who loved another. Woojin would have to live with that.

 

And he did. Even after a year when he was still just as much in love with Jihoon, he smiled as he looked at the photo of Jihoon tying Jinyoung's shoelace at the fanmeeting. As always, Jinyoung never stepped back from annoying Jihoon. Woojin knew he would be bombarded with texts from Jihoon soon about the fanmeeting and how Jinyoung was a brat. But he also knew that Jihoon would still stay with Jinyoung through everything. Just like Woojin would stay with Jihoon.

 

Woojin was only 17 when he fell in love. He was 18 when he got his heart broken. And he was 19 when he realised that sometimes love wasn't about being loved back by the person. Sometimes it was just as simple as wanting the other to be happy. Even if they were with someone else. It was putting yourself aside and accepting that things wouldn't go the way you want it to. And it was okay. Because despite all the pain and tears love was beautiful. 

 

Perhaps one day Woojin would love someone else and he would be loved back.

 

"Woojin-ah we're going to practise the song one more time. You up?"

 

"Yes hyung. Just coming right now."

 

For now, he had a re-debut to worry about.


End file.
